The present invention relates to a seat assembly, and more particularly to a seat assembly capable of undulation when subject to pressure due to a user sitting thereon.
The closest prior art of which the inventor is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,345 (Shih L. Mar, "A spring-loaded seat assembly", Ser. No. 122,441, filed Nov. 19, 1987). The seat assembly employs spring members which may exert a resilient force to a user who is seated thereon.